Embodiments of the inventive concept generally relate to data memory devices, and more particularly, to memory devices which execute multi-core access to a plurality of bank groups.
With the increase of memory speed, bank group configurations have been increasingly utilized in order to maintain a core access speed and increase a total bandwidth. However, when a bank group is used in a memory device having multiple memory core access functionality, it may not be possible to realize a given burst length defined in a specification. For example, in a memory core of a 2-bit pre-fetch structure, a burst length of 2 can be realized when the bank group is used, but a burst length of 4 cannot be realized.